gravityfallsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Старик Макгакет/Галерея
1 сезон Легенда о Живогрызе S1e2 ive seen it again.png S1e2 old man breaking poles.png S1e2 crazy man smacking sandwich.png S1e2 old man grabbing man.png S1e2 old man dancing.png S1e2 old man yelling.png S1e2 old man holding mabel.png S1e2 old man being sprayed.png S1e2 old man pointing at boat.png S1e2 grunkle stan earwax.png S1e2 old man inside gobblewonker.png S1e2 old man without hat.png S1e2 old man projector screen.png S1e2 old man pterodactyl projector.png S1e2 ernie.png S1e2 old man evil plan.png Охотники за головами S1e3 shandra jimenez.png S1e3 Toby with unknown article.png S1e3_suspects_board.png|In the middle-left. S1e3 old man mcgucket alligator.png Рука, качающая Мэйбл S1e4 on the lake.png S1e4 mabel fireworks.png Диппер против мужественности S1e6 granny shopkeeper.png S1e6 Old Man McGuket coffee crazy.jpg Дважды Диппер S1e7 pacifica bribe.png S1e7 mcgucket clapping.png Сокровище вкратце S1e8 gold.png S1e8 reading circle.png Свинья путешественника во времени S1e9 wax stan.png Бой бойцов S1e10 Old Man McGucket dancing.jpg S1e10 ho down hero.png Малыш Диппер S1e11 wish i was a highway.png S1e11 car possum.png S1e11 money.png S1e11 what's in the jar.png S1e11 don't fall for it wife.png S1e11 fiddleford.png S1e11 eating check.png Летоуин S1e12 goodnight.png S1e12 old man mcgucket.png S1e12 scrapdoodle away.png Бездонная яма! S1e14 Dipper jumps.jpg S1e14 Why did you spit on your hand.jpg S1e14carlab.png S1e14 the first voice.jpg S1E14 Scary Voice.png S1e14 if you survive.png S1e14 mcgucket and chickens dance.png S1e14 Pitt cola in the air.png На дне S1e15 old man mcgucket is cooling off!.png S1e15 Mcgucket lotioning uggggh.png Ковёр преткновения S1e16 soos and mcgucket.png S1e16 salivating mcgucket.png S1e16 Soos in Waddles body.png S1e16 Old Man McGucket about to eat soos.png S1e16 mcgucket chase soos.png S1e16 Into bacon.PNG S1e16 mcgucket candy.png S1e16 the pig and old man run in.PNG S1e16 Whose body am I in.PNG S1e16 i'll still eatcha.png Парнепокалипсис S1e17 mcgucket.png S1e17 fans.png Земля до начала свиней S1e18_what's_that.png S1e18 The egg hatches.jpg S1e18 Old Man McGucket says hi.png S1e18 Yee-haw!.PNG S1e18 Trapped in sap.PNG S1e18 Nope..PNG S1e18 I wonder what it was chasing....PNG S1e18 Follow this here trail.PNG S1e18 Everyone's angry again....PNG S1e18 Don't argue!.PNG S1e18 Can't take a hint.PNG S1e18 A bad plan.PNG S1e18 He's okay!.PNG Гидеон восстаёт S1e20 mcgucket working on robogideon.png S1e20 The creepyness....png S1e20 Old Man Weldar.png S1e20 To Infirmity....png S1e20 Another robot.png Мини-эпизоды Советы Мэйбл о моде Short9 billys mom.png Short9 old man mcgucket spittin in a bucket.png Short9 am I good?.png Short9 now we cover up that... problem area.png Short9 all you have to do is go backwards.png Short9 oh god.png 2 сезон Жуткое караоке S2e1 party peeps.png S2e1 clean up nice gorney.png Гольфовая война S2e3 the man on the grass.png Носочная опера s2e4 stan and mcgucket puppet.png s2e4 Real Something terrible.png Подарочный магазинчик ужасов S2e6 whoits and whatsits.png Общество Слепого Глаза S2e7 mcg photo.png S2e7 suspicious townsfolk.png S2e7 doesn't make any sense unless.png S2e7 six fingers.png S2e7 old man mcgucket wrote the journals?!.png S2e7 aw mcgucket.png S2e7 visitors!.png S2e7 welcome to his home.png S2e7 quit staring at my while i bathe.png S2e7 can't remember what i used to be.png S2e7 gf gossiper framed.png S2e7 truth teeth.png S2e7 mcg eyes.png S2e7 earliest memory.png S2e7Gang.png S2e7 eye exhibit.png S2e7 looking around.png S2e7 staring at mcgucket.png S2e7 fireplace passageway.png S2e7 hambone message.png S2e7 dipper and everybody running.png S2e7 mcgucket's expression.png S2e7 pioneer fam.png S2e7 mcg eyes straight.png S2e7 poorly made figures.png S2e7 mcg slide.png S2e7 hall door.png S2e7 dip face.png S2e7 lots of tubes.png S2e7 honorable memories.png S2e7 alarm sound off.png S2e7 beard bandage.png S2e7 mcg takes a bullet.png S2e7 mcg takes a bulllet2.png S2e7 oh no mcg takes another bullet.png S2e7 SLAP.png s2e7 mcg unsure.png s2e7 mabel reassuring.png s2e7 day 1.png s2e7 young mcg close.png s2e7 invented something.png s2e7 young mcGucket.png s2e7 gun to head.png s2e7 day 5.png s2e7 day 22.png s2e7 founder.png s2e7 kooky inventors.png s2e7 day 74.png s2e7 day 189.png s2e7 day 273.png s2e7 pulling hair.png s2e7 day 618.png s2e7 day ???.png s2e7 forboding.png s2e7 end past.png s2e7 oh mcg.png s2e7 thanks pap.png s2e7 reading glasses.png s2e7 c'mon soos!.png S2e7 familiar.png Бог любви S2e9 matchmaking.png Тайна поместья Нортвест S2e10 party.png Не тот, кем кажется S2e11 floating mcgucket.png S2e11 raccoon wife.png S2e11 end times.png Повесть о двух Стэнах S2e12 strummin on the ol banjo.png S2e12 rope.png S2e12 mcgucket phone call.png S2e12 fiddle is pulled.png S2e12 mcgucket big eyes.png S2e12 mcgucket one eye.png Последний Мэйблорог S2E15_Old_McGucket_Bill_Sipher_0.png S2E15_Old_McGucket_Bill_Sipher_1.png Странногеддон (часть 2): Побег из реальности S2e19 stan the resistance chef.jpg S2e19 something I miss.jpg Странногеддон (часть 3): Вернём Гравити Фолз S2e20 ready to defend.png S2e20 Stan shocked.png S2e20 Stan arms open.png S2e20 glomp hugs.png S2e20 Stan stands up.png S2e20 all gasp.png S2e20 crash positions.png S2e20 what's left of normal.png S2e20 possum breath.png S2e20 Stan continues to explain.png S2e20 since the mayor got captured.png S2e20 named myself chief.png S2e20 de facto chief.png S2e20 McGucket and Candy.png S2e20 jig of excitement.png S2e20 sorry about that.png S2e20 cut it out leg.png S2e20 I think I have a plan.png S2e20 serious and crazy face.png S2e20 glasses me.png S2e20 beard bandage buddies.png S2e20 the glasses are on.png S2e20 huddle up.png S2e20 blueprint scroll.png S2e20 rolling it out.png S2e20 won't be used for evil.png S2e20 excited faces.png S2e20 Soos has a question.png S2e20 does it have gun swords.png S2e20 I watch a lot of anime.png S2e20 gonna need some gun swords.png S2e20 what's an anime.png S2e20 we have much to discuss.png S2e20 discuss nothing.png S2e20 you're looking at them.png S2e20 we're the idiots to build it.png S2e20 wooo idiots.png S2e20 map full view.png S2e20 McGucket regrets nothing.png S2e20 Dipper and McGucket destroying the attic.png S2e20 goodbye attic wall.png S2e20 Bill punching bag.png S2e20 aggro Wendy.png S2e20 Bill punching tree.png S2e20 Grenda smash.png S2e20 Dipper looks scared of Grenda.png S2e20 McGucket the miner.png S2e20 the dinosaur is back.png S2e20 anime education.png S2e20 taking note.png S2e20 campfire.png S2e20 creatures in sweaters.png S2e20 leader Mabel.png S2e20 manotaur flex.png S2e20 it happened again.png S2e20 alright fellas.png S2e20 hope this turns out better.png S2e20 Mabel stands up.png S2e20 Dipper now!.png S2e20 pull the lever Kronk.png S2e20 not so noodle arms.png S2e20 kinda surprised it worked.png S2e20 all ready but Stan.png S2e20 this was a bad idea.png S2e20 like we planned.png S2e20 Dipper at the wheel.png S2e20 prehensile beard.png S2e20 get em Gobblewonker.png S2e20 McGucket crazy face.png S2e20 McGucket in a new location.png S2e20 Wendy tuck.png S2e20 Wendy land.png S2e20 dino vs eye bat.png S2e20 dino wins.png S2e20 multi scope.png S2e20 everyone off balance.png S2e20 everyone off balance 2.png S2e20 Mabel holding on.png S2e20 getting ready.png S2e20 save the world.png S2e20 launched2.png S2e20 team falls is blasting off again.png S2e20 getting closer.png S2e20 here we are.png S2e20 rest of team.png S2e20 gasping.png S2e20 ready to fire.png S2e20 there she goes.png S2e20 found ford.png S2e20 stan wants to leave.png S2e20 ford sees mcgucket.png S2e20 putting the kids down.png S2e20 30 years later.png S2e20 you must hate me.png S2e20 I've tried forgetting.png S2e20 maybe I should try forgiving.png S2e20 come here old friend.png S2e20 lets get out of here.png S2e20 ford thinking.png S2e20 does anyone have a pen.png S2e20 ford you dumb dumb you have a pen right there.png S2e20 he's lost his mind.png S2e20 Priscilla can't look.png S2e20 Zodiac lights up.png S2e20 lit up Zodiac aerial view.png S2e20 ready to fight.png S2e20 captive 1.png S2e20 decoration.png S2e20 tapestries.png S2e20 human again.png S2e20 Gideon is back.png S2e20 America guy.png S2e20 dazed townsfolk 1.png S2e20 McGucket decides to buy Northwest Manor.png S2e20 McGucket moves in.png S2e20_Tate_McGucket.gif Разное Игры Rumble's Revenge Old Man Mugucket.png|старик Макгакет в Rumble's Revenge. Концепты и арты от разработчиков S2e4 actual puppets credits 01.png S2e4 actual puppets credits 02.png S2e4 actual puppets credits 03.png en:Old Man McGucket/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей Категория:Галереи взрослых Категория:Галереи мужчин Категория:Галереи жителей Гравити Фолз Категория:Галереи эпизодических персонажей Категория:Галереи персонажей 1 сезона Категория:Галереи персонажей мини-эпизодов Категория:Галереи персонажей 2 сезона Категория:Статьи